K² ::Rise K to the Second Keyblade::
by Tomogirl
Summary: Sora thought of himself as an ordinary Destiny Island juice delivery boy, and was pretty much content as to where he’s living presently. Eventually though, he'll find himself caught off in a bizarre series of events that are tied to his past.. Attk: 3-4
1. Prologue

**K² ::Rise K to the Second Keyblade::**

Once people prayed to Blue Sky for something.

The craving for power gave birth to the Heartless.

The Heartless drove people to the depths of ruin.

And then it has calmed down.

---

**Author's Notes:** Welcome to the world of Square! Mwahahahahah. (pauses) (beams) Just kidding. o For those who happen to pick up the manga book, R² Rise R to the Next Power, you're in for some crazy D.N.A. mixing. For those who haven't, I'll warn you that there are spoilers plotted throughout this fic. that are somewhat related to R² (-nothing incredibly major though)............... BUT..........only for the first few chapters.

This isn't a cross-over if that's what you're thinking. Everything in this story is sort of an A.U. type theme. To put it in more specific terms----the experiment: Make KH characters and settings go through the R² storyline (in a not so quite similar fashion). It all began when I went crazy trying to think of ways of what to do with myself while waiting for CoM to come out. Awhile ago, I started a CoM fic. (which is still here), but I've decided now to put a halt to it since it might be similar to what the game's really about (--not to mention lots of writer's block). Since I'm also waiting for R²'s second volume to come out, everything began to fuse together the perfect plan. R² stars a character who eerily looks like Sora (-even one of the manga's reviewers mentioned it). Reason though is that the mangaka is a Square game character designer herself (so yes, this manga is sort of under S-E power). Despite R²'s low key reviews due to its storyline glares daggers at 'website' manga reviewers, I thought this manga had a pretty fascinating storyline since it took me several times to re-read it (-which a reviewer complained. Can't blame him though). It had that mysterious quality where it starts off slow and shows many flashbacks, which leaves the reader questions galore. I recommend it to anyone who likes these kind of 'hero gets stuck in an adventure for a long mysterious reason' stories.

Alright. Enough of me babbling! On with the 'altered' story. (coughs)

Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, its series, its characters, its settings, its everything else, S-E's FF characters, the R² storyline, and Disney characters. All rights (and rights alone) are owned by Disney, S-E, the great Tetsuya Nomura, and powerful Maki Hakoda with her cute whale pillow. Oh yes, and disclaimer even to the little short R² blurb that appears underneath the title found only on the Japanese and Taiwan R² mangas (-and English version is re-worded to make more sense). Yes, I changed 'NIGHTMARE' to 'HEARTLESS'. Now, don't chase me down for that...yet! Oh yeah, and I may add new settings to so keep a watch out for that.

Quotation Key:

"**text"-quote**

'**text'-thoughts**

---

---

Chapter 0: Prologue

_A short red hair teenage girl, covered in a big heavy coat and a long flapping scarf, was making her way toward some place. Her surroundings were very foggy therefore, it was hard to practically see anything within feet. It gave her a creepy feeling as if there could be strange creatures lurking around. Then again, there hasn't been any known activity in this particular area for ages. The path, she was walking on, suddenly turned from dirt to cobblestone. It definitely gave her a good sign that she was in the right direction. She stopped to take a quick break looking up to see if anything could easily come into vision. In fact, something did. Her eyes widened in delight to see the roofs of small houses and empty market stalls, coming out of the fog. She quickly made a straight dash in a direction, only her heart could tell her. _

_Her feet halted to a stop right when she was in front of two large gates (and several yards away from other small clumps of houses). They had a pattern design of two hearts on each of its doors with two criss-crossed arrows going down their centers. _

_'This has to be it,' the girl could feel herself getting excited already. A small little button was easily found right next to the gate. Upon pressing it, there was a short rhythm of bells going on. She smiled pleasantly at its melody. Moments later, the sounds of running footsteps and a voice calling out to her, could be heard. _

_Creeks. _

_Groans. _

_The gate was slowly opening. Soon. Very soon. Everything was going according to plan. _

_----_

_Under a night sky, a falling star could be seen. _

_A young boy was watching it from afar on a white sandy beach. _

_Was this the prediction of an incoming disaster?_

_Or even.....? _

_­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­_

**A.N.: **As you can see, it's sort of different from R². I don't even have that manga book in my possession so I'm using the scenario from R² by memory, but changing it so it isn't like R². (Reading it over n' over in a bookstore helps somewhat.) Since Hakoda-san has some medical problem, R² vol. 3's release in Japan is pushed back. That means, its release in the US might not come out for quite some time (beyond vol. 2's anticipating release in the U.S. It's been 4 months already ADV!! Predicting it comes out within the next two months.) . (sighs) (suddenly grins again) Playing the pre-ordered CoM will definitely help with the wait.

-See ya in next Chapter!

-Tomogirl


	2. A Tale of Many Souls

**K² ::Rise K to the Second Keyblade::**

Once people prayed to Blue Sky for something.

The craving for power gave birth to the Heartless.

The Heartless drove people to the depths of ruin.

And then it has calmed down.

--

**Author's Notes:** This whole chapter jumps around quite a lot (despite it's the real intro). Erm, and I can't believe this site doesn't allow asterisks on the pages anymore. (So now, the use of parentheses are a must, I guess now.)

Ah, and please pardon me for changing several of the Disney/FF characters' personalities around. It's the only way, I can do this story! (laa)

Dislcaimer: Thou shall not own anything, claim anything, and hug anything. Amen.

Quotation Key:

"text"-quote

'text'-thoughts

----

----

Chapter 1: A Tale of Many Souls

A spiky brown haired 14 year old was sitting at small round table that contained an open umbrella sticking out from the middle of it. His head was resting on his hands. He was simply dazing out at the ocean which was neatly laid out in front of him. Well, almost. Separated by a few palm trees, a boardwalk, and sand; the view was still nice. He wasn't even distracted by all the people walking all around him. Everything looked like total paradise, or even picture perfect on a postcard. The clothing choice of his was perfect for this type of weather. A white simple shirt with thin blue stripes at the end of its two sleeves. Red puffy shorts that end right above his knee caps. The boy suddenly straightened up, stretched, and started gazing at the sky. What he didn't notice was a voice calling out his name in anger.

"Soraaa! Get your buttock back here in an instant! Ya' got Aggona juice to deliver!"

"Huh?", the boy turned around to see a big man, wearing a barrel for overalls, stomping toward him with a huge glare, "Oh… hi Boss!". The boy grinned and waved at the same time. This approach only made his 'boss' even redder.

"Don't 'hi' me!! Quit foolin' around! You've been daydreaming again, weren't you!? Now…. MOVE!"

"Not really…," the boy was about to defend his action innocently, but decided to move before he got into even deeper water. He ran all the way to a store that was in back of the many round tables, just like the one he was at. A blonde, his age, greeted him at the store's counter.

"Hey Sora! Looks like Boss is up with you again."

"No kidding", Sora smiled with an 'ah-haha' look in his eyes, "It's always me right?"

"Well, you're the one who loves this town the most among all of us."

"What? Really? You know. I've been thinking. Since you've been to other places, it seems you chose this place to live, right? So, how can you say you don't love this town!?"

"I didn't mean it that way. It's just…"

"AHEM," a voice just needed to interrupt. Both boys froze knowing who it was. In an instant, Sora was in his roller blades and goggles, complete with a satchel which obviously contains his delivery.

"I'm off!", he shouted as he zoomed out the doorway. The minute he was gone, the boss looked sideways at the counter boy only for a split second before heading toward a doorway marked: 'Kitchen. Staff Only.' The counter boy sighed in relief knowing the storm was over and went back to counting munny from the cash register (-Hey, what else could he do? Stare at a wall?).

'The name's Sora Akagi. I was born and raised here in Seaside Village, a town population of only 600 people. It's located at the corner of this big island that make up this whole chain of islands forming what is known as Destiny Islands. Phew! Too many islands! Anyways, I'm always curious about the people who come visit our town. Many come from far away places I've never heard of before. That's why, I'm mostly caught by Boss when I end up talking with tourists, or dreaming of those places when I'm alone. Unfortunately for me, I don't have enough munny to even travel out of this island. I'm still trying to pay back the munny, I owe the Boss! I don't mind that though. I love Seaside Village enough that I'd never want to part with it. So that's true as to what Tidus has said about me. Very very true.'

Sora was gliding along side winding streets and waving 'hi' to several people. Since this town was sort of small, he knew a certain amount of laborers, shop owners, and families. That's how much, he's connected with the village.

_"Come on in. Please, make yourself at home," an elderly short thin man, with a mustache and a one-eye spectacle, was opening the door for the red hair girl to come in. When the two of them were inside, the girl began to take off her coat and scarf, slowly. They were in what looked like some kind living, or drawing, room. Two sofas placed in a ninety degree angle toward each other. A big table in the middle filled with papers. A fireplace on one side of the room and a cabinet on the other._

"You must be exhausted after traveling all this way," the old man spoke up again once he got his coat off and hanged on this old fashioned coat rack.

"Oh no. I'm as fit as a fiddle and ready to go!", the red head pumped up both of her arms trying to show herself in a strong mood once she got her boots off.

"….. HARHARHAR! You don't say.. Well, I'm going to go make some tea so I'll be right back. Oh, sit down dear! You've been standing there for quite some time. Didn't I say make yourself at home!?"

"Thank you," she said quietly with a smile as the old man walked out of the room. The girl hanged up all of her things properly before examining her surroundings carefully. She was still amazed that such a room could exist in an elegant building. Instead of sitting down, she ended up walking toward one of the stained glass windows. Peering out into the foggy surroundings of the place, she couldn't even believe it herself that she was walking in that environment only several minutes ago. Sighing, she was about to rest her head on the sill before something caught her eye. Something shining through the fog. It was moving too as if, someone was actually out there, walking. Was it possible? There was someone else here beside the old man? She kept staring at its glow until it faded deep within the fog.

"You see something out there, miss?", the elder was back with a full tea set on a tray.

"Ye-Yes," the girl's voice seemed to have echoed in a bit of a stutter, as she suddenly remembered where she was, "Yes, I do. Something shining in that fog. I'm not kidding either! There was definitely something---.", she got caught off by the old man's loud strange laughter again.

"HAR! I believe you. Don't worry. Your eyes weren't deceiving you or anything. I'll tell you about him after we have tea, ok…miss?"

"Ah, alright," the girl nodded in accordance but couldn't help to think in curiosity, 'He?', she walked over and squatted down on one of the sofas. The elder took the other sofa and started pouring tea.

"Oh yes. I guess, we didn't make any proper introductions. As you can guess, the name's Ohinakana Porter, the official caretaker of this entire place."

"And I'm Kairi Mikada."

"Kairi? A very pretty name indeed. So, what brings such a sweet girl to a dismal place like this? I've meant to ask you this from the beginning but you know old people. Sometimes, their heads can land in clouds and not know where they are the next. HARHARHAR!", he ended that cracking laugh with several sips from his tea.

"Oh, well, you see. I've come to help clean this place up."

"Really? Help a poor old man like me?", he gave her a toothy smile, "I guess, I do need an extra helping hand. As you've walked through here earlier, this kingdom use to be pack with people from all corners of the world. Festivals and markets would stream around here like crazy. Eventually, something happened which caused numerous people to flee. Sooner or later, this terrible fog that you see now is the result of no one wanting to come back here anymore. It's been like this for years. Such an unusual weather event that goes on day and night. I can barely even remember what the sunlight looks like now."

"I see. Don't worry, Mr. Porter. I may not look much, but I'll try my best no matter what!"

"Remarkable spirit, my dear. Remarkable. Take your time to adjust to everything here. This castle is extremely huge so one can get easily lost if you don't take heed of where you're going. You never know. You might even end up being in the dungeon", he winked as he took down to the very last drop of his tea. Kairi followed suit and began to feel more comfortable than ever before. Perhaps, it's because of the fireplace and the tea together that makes the whole room inviting.

"Wait! Before I forget. What's that light? I mean, who?", Kairi jumped out of her seat and jogged back to that same window.

"That's right. I almost forgot to tell you too. You might find Sora wandering around the castle at certain times. Strange fellow, eh? Always searching and never bother to stop, and act like his own age."

"Sora? Is he someone my age?"

"Oh no. Of course not! If he was, you'd probably see him helping me this instant," Mr. Porter grinned, "He's just a little boy. That light you see within the fog is his pendant shining bright. Something, I never quite figured it out, but I'm thankful about it at the same time. I don't need to go crazy searching for him in this fog. Excuse me," at that moment, Mr. Porter got up with the tray, and took it through a door, that seems to be the way to some sort of kitchen. Kairi sat very still with a serious look on her face. Her hand was about to reach for something in her pocket but she stopped half way.

He was gliding back toward the store using a private route when suddenly, he felt his heart jolt.

'Ah! No! Why did it have to be here?', he fell onto his knees and began to grab his white shirt in a grid tight lock. His breathing began to get heavy. Eyes were wide open staring at the ground, which was soon replaced by something else.

A girl. No. A red hair girl was smiling at him.

'Sora, will you…'

His head snapped. He felt his body becoming normal, but decided to sit still for a little while. In a few minutes, he started to get back onto his feet. It was that girl again. Who is she? He's been having these strange visions whenever he kept having these odd brief heart attacks. Sora sighed as he placed one foot out, and then, another in order to restart his skating. It seemed like he met her before. But where? And why?

"You're late Akagi!", the boss's voice was screaming into his ear by the time, he got through the shop's door, "The other guys are already done with their shifts. They're now out there on a break. Where have you been!?"

"Um… hehe, you see sir. I had this small heart attack which--," Sora was rubbing the back of his head with a sweatdrop pouring down his cheek.

"I don't even want to hear about it!! Now, in punishment, you're to take juice duty!", his boss thrust one index finger toward the kitchen.

"But Boss…"

"Nah ah. Kitchen! You heard me Akagi and I don't want to repeat it twice!"

"Yes sir!", Sora ran right through the kitchen door and instantly fetched an apron. The blender was out. Several different kinds of fruit were laid out excluding Paopu. The poor boy felt like resting his head against the machine and sing out a 'why me!?'. He started crushing a triangle size fruit into the blender when a new voice caught his attention.

"Ah! This place is perfect! I can't believe how thirsty I am right now. Uh. Excuse me!? Anyone here!?" Sora bended himself to the right in order to look through the kitchen window, which was facing the customer side of the store. A black haired girl, wearing a tied head band, was sitting herself down in one of the many round tables. What's strange about her, that caught Sora's attention, was that she was wearing an unusual outfit. Arm bands and a scarf around her neck. A traveler? He watched as his boss came out of the Staff door and head toward her.

"Yes miss. Welcome to 'Cid's 100 Juice Shack'. Are you interested in our Juice Special menu?"

"Juice Special menu!?", the girl's eyes were lit, "Well.. I'd like to have the best and finest juice, you have to offer."

"Very well miss. That'll be our Paopu fruit then as it's the local fruit around here," the boss bowed slightly before walking toward the kitchen. The girl began to dreamingly watch through the kitchen's window. Sora could only stare in surprise until he got pushed away by the boss.

"Move boy. I got an order to fulfill."

"Hey! I thought you wanted me on juice duty!?"

"For Paopu fruit though, that's the only juice you seem to have not mastered yet."

"Oh yeah. That's right," a creep of embarrassment blush went onto his cheeks. He watched helplessly as his boss grabbed one Paopu out of the kitchen's main refrigerator and place it on the cutting board. The girl started to drool the minute, she saw the fruit laid out.

"Ahhhhhh! I can't wait!", she raised her arms to her chest and squinted her eyes shut. Sora sneaked a blank look on her. He couldn't be more surprised at seeing someone totally excited just for juice.

'Definitely, a weird traveler.'

Sora's boss was working away like mad. He practically chopped all of the Paopu into neat even pieces, dragged the blender over, and threw them all in with only one shot. This scared Sora even more than when he gets into trouble. Once the blending was done and the juice was poured into a plastic cup, there was nothing left to do except to serve it. The boss gave one hard look at the boy before shoving a round tray into his arms.

"Make sure you don't slip yourself up on this one Akagi", he growled, gently placing the cup onto the tray. Sora shuddered as he felt himself being shoved into the customer area. He walked nimbly toward the girl and was about to hand her the cup, when suddenly, she grabbed it off the tray herself.

"Why thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!", she praised repeatedly to Sora who could only smile awkwardly.

"Aww. Gee. Um, miss? You don't have to…. "

He was interrupted by his boss entering the area and the girl hopping off her chair to go run toward him. Sora looked on in shock.

"Ah. Wait. Miss!"

"Most of all. I wanna thank you!", she began to give the boss a very huge hug. The boss didn't move a single muscle and looked pretty much, stern. Sora collapsed at the sight of this. Hearts were bouncing off tables, chairs, and his very own head just watching this event take place. Seconds later, the girl was back in her chair ready to make her first sip of Paopu. One could easily see her hands ready to take the drink apart. Unfortunately, that never happened due to another new voice that entered the store.

"THERE YOU ARE! Eating on the job, are you? Well, not for long are you going to regret even trying to run away from me," a brown haired girl, wearing a pink hair ribbon and very light colored apparel, was standing in the store's doorway. Her eyes were staring hard at the black hair girl who could only shrink back behind her seat.

"Ack. Aerith. Please! I can explain!"

"We don't have time for this. We need to get to our destination pronto! Sophie is waiting for us to be there."

"Can I just take one….?"

"NO!"

The black hair girl was suddenly pulled off her seat, by this so-called 'Aerith', and was dragged right out of the store. The voice of the wailing girl could be heard until it faded many blocks away. Sora was frozen watching the entire act. He somehow felt that this traveler wasn't just a weird customer. Waking from his trance, he began to panic as to what to do with the Paopu fruit. Finally, with a shrug, he grabbed the cup and jugged it down in several gulps. What he didn't notice was his boss, leaning against a wall next to the kitchen window, silently deep in thought.

"…….."

Somewhere, in an undisclosed location, was a dim lit hall. A silhouette of a person, sitting on a throne, could be seen shrouded in the shadows of tall velvet curtains that hang from the ceiling. A figure, carrying a long stick in the shape of a cobra, was bowing down to this person on the throne.

"My Lord. We've tried every single way to open the safe. From Trickster to one of the Titans. There is no other way."

"No. There has to be. If every powerful known heartless was used… Wait, Jafar. Have you ever heard about the legend of the keyblade master?"

"Keyblade master, my Lord? No, I have haven't heard such a particular thing."

"It's been said, that this legendary wielder brought destruction and chaos. Yet, there's another legend stating that the wielder brought peace and serenity to all the worlds. Now, adding on to the whole legend thing, it's been rumored that the keyblade wielder is the one who sealed Hikari in that safe. It could be possible that this 'key' is all we need in order to get her out."

"So, what you're saying is… we need that keyblade?"

"If it does truly exist, that is."

"And who told you this information, sire?"

"Why, who else. The one and only true source who knows it all. The Mouse." a small smile could easily be seen through the depth's of the darkened area of the room. Reflection from some of the randomly placed candle lights (their flicker) help radiate upon the silhouette's face feature just a tiny bit. Jafar knew instantly that his master was in a cunning mood that very night. As soon as he was dismissed from this ghastly room, he traveled down a dark hallway. On its end was a large spherical ball of water in which he entered into. The ball radiated one flash of light blue before disappearing into the air. Moments later, it reappeared in a very big room filled with black moving creatures with yellow eyes. Among them, there were only two that looked completely different. These two were special as they were standing on their two feet, wore dark blue clothing, and each had hats that resembled the tops of mushrooms.

The blue ball descended onto a platform that was at the far end of the room. Jafar walked right out of the ball being greeted by the two mushroom hat creatures.

"Sir. What did his eminency say about the safe?", inquired one of them.

"A keyblade," Jafar looked at the two with an evil grin, "that has the power to unlock doors.

You two must know what to do when the time comes."

"We do?", asked the other with a blink. He turned to his partner who only gave him a shrug back.

"You were born for this type of intervention after all," the sorcerer's eyes flickered, "The heartless are the ones who fear this special key. Do you two knuckleheads understand me at all?"

Apparently, the two mushroom heads were already in discussion of their new mission not caring what else Jafar had to say after he mentioned the word 'keyblade'.

"Do ya think it's a chocolate key, Sindac?"

"What!? Are you some kinda chocolate nut!? I say this key is made of pure gold. Sparkling with diamonds and…"

"JUST WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOLTS BABBLING ABOUT!?", Jafar looked like he was at his limit. His cobra staff was about to aim for their heads. The two shrooms straightened up their backs and saluted with sweatdrops hovering all over the place.

"No sir! Sorry sir! We're on a double lookout sir! You can count on us! We'll find you this key! No doubt about it sir!"

"Sighhh. I wonder why both of you were assigned to me in the first place. I bet, I can do this job even better without you two around me", Jafar began rubbing his temple as he walked down the steps that leads from the platform. The mushroom heads stared at his figure for another minute or so, before going back into their discussion of this 'key'. The black creatures that were all around him moved out of his way and formed a large bare walkway that led to a big gray box, the size of a little child. Upon reaching it, Jafar crouched down so his head was in front of its small hole window. A familiar long red hair girl could be seen floating inside the box, sleeping gently. She was wearing a long simple white nightgown, which flowed with the rhythm of the void that help keep the girl afloat.

'It's only a matter of time before this little one will awaken. Then, all of my world will be solid gold for the taking. Especially the Genie.'

In front of a large cathedral building, two figures were running right up a street that ended with a large beautiful cathedral. The sun's light was fading away therefore, a lot of shadows were forming all along the buildings.

"This must be the place."

"Wow… How come it had to be this village though? Wouldn't it be better if it was somewhere else? Like, you know.. Some big crowded over-populated ci--."

"HUSH! They could have spies guarding this place. You have to be careful Yuffie."

"I know. I know.", the second voice started to whisper, "Sorry."

Both of them went up the stairs and took each of side of its double door entrance. All of a sudden, something was ringing a strange melody which made the shorter girl face-fault toward the door.

"That almost scared me there.", Yuffie had tears streaming down her face trying to hold back a laugh.

"Hello. Vice-Commander?", Aerith took out a small cell phone, the size of a pocket.

"Yes, Aerith. Did you guys make it to the cathedral?", the third girl, Sophie, was standing on a tall building somewhere else in the village, holding up her own cell. Her elongated brown coat's tail end was moving around crazily with the wind. The large bag that can be seen slung over her shoulder was the only thing mysterious about her.

"Yup. We're about to barge in until you called up."

"You sure, you don't need any backup yet?"

"Nope. Perfectly fine. I think, it's not going to be so bad."

"Alright then. See you later!"

"See ya!"

Both girls hung up with just a simple press of their buttons.

"So, you ready to make the big catch?", Aerith made a sideways glance at her partner with a small smile.

"Ready whenever you are!"

"Ok. One.. Two… THREE!!", the taller girl managed to kick open both doors with full force making the noises of their arrival 100 hearable.

"What was that!?", one of the mushroom heads looked up.

"It seems, they found us much quicker than we thought. Boys, make our guests feel right at home. I'll be with you in a moment," Jafar walked quickly away from the room leaving the two shrooms scrambling toward the safe.

"Shadow Heartless arise! Seek and destroy the intruders! Make sure they don't come near the safe!", commanded one of the mushroom heads pointing in the opposite direction from where Jafar has left them. The small dark creatures, that were swarming the room, started to move toward that one specific large doorway.

"Some welcoming party. You'll think, it couldn't get any better than this," Yuffie couldn't help remark once she saw a large black parade heading toward them.

"Yuffie! You know the drill. Run until you see the gigantic box."

"Yeah. Yeah. Old stuff. You distract. I do the mission. End of story."

"What?"

"Nevermind," the ninja girl began to run like the wind trying to dodge several incoming heartless as much as she can. The whole way through, she's been making pretty cute and funny expressions while jumping out of harm's way. Meanwhile, Aerith took out from a satchel of her own, a large Arabian-like sword.

"This is for the trouble you put us through just to track you down for days. Ha!", she swung the sword in a semi-vertical cutting move. With that very swing, part of the building exploded sending windows crashing to the floor. The roof's tiling were swiftly raining down from the ceiling thus, it now has a nice large gap in it. The sound could pretty much wake up the entire town except, the cathedral is no where near the main village.

"Huh?", Sora sat right up instantly. He was resting on a small beach hill that was over-looking the ocean. Beyond a wide gap of water was the cathedral itself situated on an island all its own. His eyes widened as he saw smoke and some parts of light pouring out of the gap.

'I …..I remember now. It was just like this night that I saw that falling star,' he got right on his roller bladed feet and made a dash toward the island. As soon as the boy was on one of the bay's docks, he quickly unraveled a wooden boat's docking rope and hopped in with no second thoughts of regrets.

'I may have no idea why I'm doing this. Something, or someone, is calling me toward that place and I'm bound to find out why!', he's seen paddling along the bay's random current not realizing that another vision was about to hit him in a second .

_------ _****

A.N.: (cracks her knuckles) Everything just got started. Mwehehe. It's such a fiasco. I'm trying to aim for this adventure action feeling yet, at the same time, make sure it's mysterious enough to create a lot of questions. Nori. Nori. Probably, it's not working. Hmm.. Iago isn't going to be partnered with Jafar. Oh noo. Hehe. I have a much more amusing plan for him. (super wide grin)

See ya next chapter!

--Tomogirl


	3. Light's Awakening Into Blue Sky

**K² ::Rise K to the Second Keyblade::**

Once people prayed to Blue Sky for something.

The craving for power gave birth to the HEARTLESS.

The HEARTLESS drove people to the depths of ruin.

And then it has calmed down.

--

**Author's Notes:** I edited the first chapter a little bit changing some of the words and italicizing a quote. Just finding some loose ends here and there so I felt compelled to do some renovating. There's a lot of flashes of lights in up-coming chapters. Can't help it though.

Special thanks goes for this story's first (and only reviewer): Fairy's Light! (A very cute username! ) Glad to know that you find this story different from the rest. I'll try my best to keep updates flowing at least a post each month if I can balance typing with school work at the same time. I've already started on 3 pages of the next chapter.

Countdown to CoM's release in U.S.: 7 weeks.

The Serious Sounding Grinding Disclaimer: Tomogirl doesn't hold any ownership toward this story. Everything here belongs to its respectable owners. Only certain settings that don't exist anywhere else may be of Tomogirl's creation, but alas, all else are not hers.

Quotation Key:

"text"-quote

'text'-thoughts

----

----

Chapter 2: Light's Awakening Into Blue Sky

_"Wha--!?", Sora gasped as he bended down with pain etching into his eyes. He tried his best to stay focus on the cathedral, but to no avail, the image came cruising into his head. _

The red hair girl was giving him something.

_"Sora, will you protect me?"_

The spiky haired kid jolted from the spiel as something strange was occurring all around him.

'This light! Where's it coming from!?', he was flooded with great brilliance. His body was soon levitating into the air.

"Woa-ahhh! I did not ask for a flying lesson!!", he shouted before he vanished with the light leaving the boat without a guide to go anywhere else.

"!?", three heads from three different locations looked up. One was a blonde hair girl, the second was a guy with a mark on his forehead, and the third was Sophie who could only stare at the light with shock.

"That light. It can't be... That's an Omega Warp!" she started to jump from roof to roof hoping to make it to the cathedral on time.

Sora felt himself flying at full speed. His eyes showed full terror and his open mouth could've been screaming. The vortex, he was stuck in, looked like a never-ending cyclone of swirling white, red, and purple colors. Eventually, he did get to the end of it, appearing in the room that's full of calamity.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up. A white light filled the top part of the room and a boy exploded out of the light.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!," Sora was falling and closed shut his eyes knowing it could be the end of him. He didn't land on the hard floor as he expected himself to do so though. The cushion, he fell on, was something soft, yet very cold. Opening both eyes, he looked down only to get a reality check at the thing he was laying on top. A black four-legged creature was staring up at him with intense yellow eyes. Its two dog-like wrinkled ears wavered for a bit.

'Hn...? What? Is this some kind of an animal?', he had sweat pouring down by ten folds just watching the creature.

"Ack! It is you!", a voice was piercing the air, "You're that boy who works at that juice store! What are you doing here!?".

Sora looked up seeing that a whole army of yellow eyes were looking at him. The black haired girl was standing amidst all of them with a finger pointing straight at him.

"Hey, you're that girl! ....Uh, what's going on here? Is this some kind of a show?"

"Stop talking and move! You're gonna be eaten by that heartless, you're sitting on, if you don't do anything!!"

"A heartless?", Sora returned his attention back at the black creature with a dumbfounded look glued on. Out of nowhere, a blast of a laser's light came bashing the Shadow Heartless's body, making Sora jump back one foot in the air only to land back onto the floor.

"You know him, Yuffie? Is it possible that this boy is who I think it is?", Aeris came running toward him swinging her sword in other directions at the heartless. Sora looked up recognizing the girl who pulled the black haired girl out of the store. She extended a hand out to him with a warm smile once, she was standing right over him.

"It's alright. Please just grab my hand and I'll let my assistant take you out of here safely."

Sora took her hand but was unfortunately still a bit slow.

"Thanks, uh. So this isn't a show?"

"I don't believe this. Wake up!! Do you think humans could actually fit in any of these monsters if they were costumes!?", Yuffie was going ballistic before realizing something else, "Aerith! Hurry! The heartless are.."

She couldn't finish her sentence. A man was approaching them from the other side of the room. Laughter was bouncing off walls like streams of madness. His staff glared a red glow which made various of the Shadow Heartless crawl back.

"I've been waiting for you," he raised his staff high.

"Oh no you don't Jafar!!", Aerith swung her sword down creating another force of powerful air. The sorcerer didn't even flinch from its affect. The girl was enraged and pushed Sora toward Yuffie.

"Go! Take him outside!"

"But Aerith.. What about you?"

"I can take this sorcerer down any day. Just because we haven't seen each other for awhile doesn't mean, I'll give in to his new acquired powers," Aerith spoke that quickly as she dodged a beam of electricity flowing from Jafar's staff.

"Alright. Fine! Hey kid......!", Yuffie turned her head to see no one standing next to her, "Araghhh!!". She twisted her body to see Sora rolling himself to the safe. Her entire body froze on spot.

'What is that thing? It looks like a child is in there," Sora's curiosity was high as usual. To his luck, most of the black creatures have disappeared from the area so navigating was very clear. He was about two feet away ready to peek through the hole when instantly, the two mushroom heads popped up right out from behind the safe.

"Hey! Hold it right there! We won't let you near Hikari!"

"Yah! If you dare step one more kid, we might have to send you to your death! Mwahahahah! Who are you anyways? Are you one of Leon's officers?"

"Leon? Who's he? I'm just a regular juice delivery boy for 'Cid's 100 Juice Shack' where we make the juice always on the spot. Never from the can. Open 7 days a week, 9-8 p.m. Here, have a card," Sora did as he said, handing one of them the business card. Both shrooms were staring at the card with surprise not expecting such a thing to happen from someone who wasn't an inch afraid of them.

"NOOOo! You fuzz ball brain kid! What are you doing!? Get away from those two!!", Yuffie came shrieking with a dashing crazy run. Sora didn't seem to notice as he went the last seven feet in order to touch the safe. He peered right through the hole which reacted a rush of another heart attack.

"!", Sora's body bended down into a crouching position. The two mushroom heads were scrambling in his direction followed by Yuffie. They were all screaming out to him. Paralyzed, he couldn't do anything as shouts of those voices were being drowned out by a new one.

_Two people were sitting on a bench in the foggy atmosphere. A candlestick, hanging from a tall pole, was the only source of light that could be provided. _

_"Isn't this nice? It's like we're on a date sitting here by ourselves. No one to come in and interfere our fun," Kairi was looking down with a smile at the little spiky hair boy. His expression was emotionless. There was no way to tell what he was exactly thinking. The crown shaped pendant that laid against his sweatshirt shone with brilliance as usual. _

_"Too bad, we can't see any of the sky. It would've been pretty if we could see the far ends of the universe. Stars. A moon," Kairi kept on talking, knowing the fact that Sora was always quiet therefore, he'll never respond. The boy turned his head to look straight ahead of him following that with a look up at the sky. The fog was a blanket of white opaque smoke. Sitting lazily taunting someone to come and get rid of it. Kairi couldn't help but giggle at Sora's little movement. _

_"Here," she took a small little key out of her pocket, "This is my gift to you." The key was passed onto the boy's hand. He looked at it closely and noticed that it had a tiny handle at the end of it as if someone, the size of an adult's hand, was meant to hold it. _

_"That key doesn't open any regular door. It only opens and locks certain special doors. Perhaps, doors to other worlds. Funny when you think about it, eh? We're locked here in a world disconnected from everyone else. You get this sense of feeling left out on everything", she looked down wistfully. Sora watched her for a few seconds before taking his pendant off his neck. _

_"Eh?", the girl raised her head to see him holding out his necklace toward her, "For me?"_

_The boy made a small nod as she took the necklace and placed it around her neck. _

_"It's very beautiful. Thank you,"once she said that, she then bended down to his eye level, "Sora. Will you protect me?"_

With one ounce of strength, Sora managed to straighten himself up again. He dreadfully stared at the little girl sleeping peacefully in the safe. Her necklace, bobbing up and down, kept gaining his attention too.

'Kairi..'

The second, that thought entered his mind, a sparkle of starry lights were building around the safe. The boy backed away from it as soon as those sparkles changed into a big glow of white light.

"What!? The safe!!", the shrooms were grabbing a hold of Sora's shorts, but were more fixated on the box itself. Yuffie could only stare at the entire scenario. She never saw anything like it before.

"No! Not yet!!", Aerith was dismissing her fight with the sorcerer as she appeared in a blink of an eye beside Yuffie, "I knew it! That boy is the keyblade master. I've been wondering how he Omega Warped over here earlier. He has the power to awaken her. You should've grabbed him tight and make sure, he didn't go anywhere near the safe."

"You mean that bubblehead juice boy is the keyblade wielder!? No way! You didn't even tell me to make sure he didn't go near the safe," Yuffie was still in awe, but managed to protest a little.

"It doesn't matter now. It's too late to stop the opening of the safe. Whatever happens, we'll have to try to make the best of it."

The white light fully blinded the area. Once, it started to recede, a figure was stepping out of the safe. She walked over to Sora, who was covering his eyes with his arm from the light, and grabbed his hand. The boy felt the softness of a child's fingers and looked down, unraveling his arm from his head as he did so. The red head stared up at him with innocent big blue crystal eyes.

"Hey kid! Thanks for awakening Hikari for us! This makes our job easier than finding some bitty ugly key!", a mushroom head clamped one of his black hands onto the girl's gown. (Arrow points: It seems both shrooms decided on what the key is going to look like.) Strangely, the girl didn't seem to look frightened at all as she kept staring at whatever's going on.

"Hikari? You mean, Kairi," Sora raised his hand a little making the red head stand on her toes.

"Look kid! We don't have time to play name games with you! Just hand her over to us and we'll be gone before you know it", the mushroom head threatened; releasing his hold on the girl's gown in order to cross his arms.

"Yeah! She's a princess and has potential power that's gonna be useful to our Master," the other shroom added in. Sora scratched the back of his head looking like he was tired.

"A princess? I dunno. Everything here is just too weird for me. I think the only thing I can do right now is..," he grabbed the child by her waist, "find a way out of here!". He leaped over the shrooms' heads and zipped by Aerith and Yuffie.

"Hey! Come back here!", the two shrooms were screaming in agony before shouting out a command, "Shadow Heartless! Bring us Hikari!!"

Heartless were crawling out of the floor, and started to chase Sora around the room. Constantly looking behind him, Sora began to feel fear deep within his heart. Thoughts of not making out alive were always circling his mind as he tried many ways to shake the heartless off his tail.

"These guys are everywhere!", he grumbled as he was zigzagging through some of the cathedral's pews. Other attempts that obviously failed are: cruising behind the safe itself, and through several of the massive ionic columns. He even came face to face with Jafar, who was simply standing in the far end of the room watching silently. Sora's eyes were bulged big looking at the sorcerer and his thick black goatee. Turning around quickly, he spotted the cathedral's two door entrance which were completely destroyed. He began aiming his speed at the entrance, but was put to a halt seeing that a whole pile of heartless were forming a gigantic mountain to block his exit. Twisting his head again in panic, he felt there was no where else to go. Eventually, he came across some stairs that were positioned along the room's corner. Struggling with his free hand, he managed to climb each step successfully with his blades on along with holding the girl at the same time. Even more impressive was the quick speed that he was using on the stairs.

The minute, Sora disappeared from sight, all the heartless were gone from the vast big room revealing every single crack and fallen debris brought on by Aerith's sword. The missing heartless included the two shrooms who ended up running up the stairs after the Shadows.

"The dimwit has been running around without a head for this brief amount of time. I'm surprised that he survived this long," Yuffie puffed some air while bending her arms at her sides. Ignoring Yuffie's comment, Aerith reached into her pocket to grab her cell phone.

"It seems, the situation has really gotten bad. I'm going to contact Vice-Commander and make sure she gets here pronto."

"Hey, I'm right here! I sneaked in before those Shadows crowded the entrance," Sophie popped up right behind the two girls with a grin. She walked over to the stairs peering up into the dark square that the stairs go through to the next floor.

"That boy will be able to withstand them to the very end so I don't think he'll need us.....yet."

"And how do you know that?", Aerith looked at her intently. Uncertainty was still hovering over her.

"Don't you see it? It's practically a given," the Vice-Commander smiled at each of her companions leaving them with questionable stares. Yuffie felt like pouting even more, but soon felt something else hit her head. She jerked her head up at Aerith.

"What happened to Jafar? Weren't you fighting him?"

"I'll get him next time. You know how these sub-masters always vanish when something important comes up. Right now though, we need to worry about reporting this to the Commander."

Sora was strolling in through a long dark hallway. He knew yellow eyes were crawling after him from a not so far off distance, and it won't be long now before they catch up. His feet were beginning to wear out.

'I feel like I've been traveling for an hour just going around this place in circles,' he was looking to and fro at each of the doors that were on either sides of the hallway. He knew, he should've gone into one by now, but something kept tugging at his heart to not go into any of them. Why was he afraid? All of the rooms should mostly be the same.

His head reared up and halted his blades instantly. The creatures were appearing out of the floor in front of him.

"Ha! We have you cornered now!", sneered a familiar voice. Sora's eyes glowered for a bit knowing there was no other easy way out. He ran to his left into an open doorway.

'I don't think I'm ready for this ,' the boy found himself peering through the room's window looking down with a timid look. The chills that were radiating from the creatures started to increase, the longer he stood there. He walked back a little to give himself some running room. The heartless were beginning to invade the room. Without thinking further as to what he was about to do, he charged his entire body through the window and into the darkness of the night.

"Uwa-------------------h!!", his eyes were shot closed, 'There goes my future! The grave!'

Air was blowing right along his face. Feelings of never making it out alive were mutually stuck in his brain. Yet, he didn't notice that the same white light that took him to the cathedral was surrounding both he and the girl once more. The red head flashed a smile up at him. It only took another second before they got swallowed up by the light and vanish altogether.

--

In the undisclosed location, the sorcerer was once more in conversation with his own boss.

"Sire. It seems the keyblade wielder has been found. Yet, it's been learned that the keyblade isn't needed to open the safe."

"Fascinating. I still puzzle its power. Perhaps, the legend isn't true then. Hm. On other news, tell me, Jafar. Where's Hikari?"

"That's the bad news, my Lord," Jafar looked down to the floor, "The wielder has taken Hikari with him."

"...... I see that as no problem for us. This wielder should be a weakling. I leave the situation in your care."

"Yes," he bowed feeling anger boiling through his veins. His whole plan was taking longer than expected. Clicking his heels, he exited the room ready to snap his staff at the two mushroom heads, who were waiting for him outside. A figure was standing by the hall several feet away to where they were. He knew, Jafar would never be able to sense his presence. Dressed all in black with a large zipper going down his middle suit, and two strings hanging from the hood; he bowed his head slightly trying to see if there was anything else, Jafar had to say was important to his ears. The figure then turned around and walked silently away disappearing into the dark end of the corridor.

------

**A.N.:** Somehow, this chapter was probably the hardest chapter ever to plot out. I had to change so many scenes and blablabla.

As a special treat to this opening of possibly, the last fanfic, I might ever work on (with the exception of the others in my writing file): I present to you the first K² omake (/blooper)! (inserts thunder sfx.)

K-chan (from Cardcaptor Sak.): Your last? Gee. That makes me want to eat more.

Tomogirl: ...... See you readers later. Need to correct something on this stuffed animal's stomach. (grab K-chan by his tail)

K-chan: Hey! Stop it! Whatdayadoing!? Where you taking me!? Help! I'm being kidnapped!

--

Chapter 1- (Near the end)

"Yup. We're about to barge in until you called up."

"You sure, you don't need any backup yet?"

"Nope. Perfectly fine. I think, it's not going to be so bad."

"Alright then. See you later!"

"See ya!"

Both girls hung up with just a simple press of their buttons, or so they thought....

"Um, ah (in a quieter voice) Sophie? I can't seem to hang up my phone. It won't let me make an 'End Call".

"Funny thing. Mine won't either..."

"What's going on!? Hold on.. ", Aerith puts down her cell phone, "Yuffie, can I borrow your cell phone for a moment? I need to call my cell provider."

"Can't do," the shorter girl shook her head sadly.

"Why not?"

"Because he has it...," Yuffie touched the cathedral with one tip of her finger. The entire front of the cathedral fell down like a book toppling over. You can see that the back of this cathedral side is all made out of wood. On the other side of the cathedral's fallen front is the platform that Jafar steps on when arriving at the place. Sitting now on the platform is the spiky hair kid holding the cell out in front of him.

"SORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Are you playing games on it!?", Yuffie demanded angrily. The boy looked up with a shock look on his face.

"Uh-oh...Uh. Here!", he threw the cell phone into the air only to land right onto the backing of the wooden cathedral set. It broke in three pieces. Yuffie stared at it with shock and her mouth could be seen gaping. Aerith could only stare. Sora sweat dropped knowing he's doomed.

"Um, Yuffie.. Haha.. Sorry! I..uh.... Gotta go. By-E!", he hopped off the platform and ran off for his life through crowds of people sitting in chairs and working on cameras.

"That...that....little...weasel! It took me three years to get that cell! Come back here cell phone killer!!", Yuffie dashed off in the direction that Sora ran off to. Aerith watched her disappear before going back to her cell phone with a dead look on her face.

"Sophie, I think our problem just got complicated."


	4. It Has Only Begun

**K² ::Rise K to the Second Keyblade::**

Once people prayed to Blue Sky for something.

The craving for power gave birth to the Heartless.

The Heartless drove people to the depths of ruin.

And then it has calmed down.

--

**Author's Notes:** (12/20/04) Sorry for the long long delay! I promised, but I couldn't keep it. (slumps head) The finals are finally over so I can relax now. As for keeping this out for so long, another chapter after this one has been submitted. Both chapters three and four were done for quite some time, but I got too lazy to send them in. Oh, and CoM...is fun! Bashing heartless using a different system is fun. I'm taking my nice time into playing it unlike those who just decided to beat it in one day (can't understand that either). Hades is hard! Period.

(A.N. Original) I've decided to now call my fan experiment under a made up company called Fan-Enix since I can't help it already! () I'm having too much fun thinking of what to do to this story that I practically drew K² fan-art in a sketchbook. Chapter Two has been renovated a little at its end, since I found a mistake, and a few dividers were placed in as well.

This present Chapter does incorporate the other Disney and FF characters into the story rather blunt. Goofy and Donald though, I do hope will be able to stick by Sora's side in a few chapters ahead. For now, they're…well, you'll see. Chapter Three also marks the starting of the story to break away from R²'s storyline rather slowly. One final thing. It would probably be considered a bit PG because Tidus says something that's suppose to mirror what's in the manga.

Special Thanks goes to the following:

FairysLight- Once again! Thank you. I appreciate you putting me in your Favorites. Pleasure of having you follow Sora's journey tightly. Hehe..

Lyphe- Ah! I was hoping to catch someone who read the manga to comment here (as other people would surely have). Thank you and I will (a little too late now for my response..).

Dislcaimer: I don't own anything! Seriously! I'm not joking! Do I look like I'm joking!? Really now.. I'm not! Honest! I hide nothing behind my sleeve!

K-chan: Do you not know that you placed exclamations in just about every one of those sentences?

Tomogirl (whacks him on the head with Donald's Shooting Star): Do you not know that you just ruined the effect of the disclaimer? (turns to readers and bows apologetically) On with the story…

Quotation Key:

**"text"-quote**

**'text'-thoughts**

----

----

Chapter 3: It Has Only Begun

Two silhouettes were staring at a big huge HD screen. Everything else in the room was in total darkness.

"Did you get the readings right?"

"Yes. There is no mistake of that huge amount of energy being recorded in the computer. That was an Omega Warp emitted from a normal human body."

"And an hour later?"

"That was another Omega Warp emitted from what I can tell is Hikari." Sounds of scribbling could be heard once this person stopped talking.

"So it's true. The Awakening has occurred. Therefore, that first human body has to be the keyblade master?"

"Correct."

"…….. Prepare the ship for Gummi Warp. We're heading for Hollow Bastion, ….now!"

--

--

"Oh phooey! I lost again!", a high pitch voice was quacking from a white duck dressed all in blue. His hat's tiny golden tassel was swinging in every direction due to his head moving all the time. He was sitting on a long purple sofa, facing a large flat screen TV. Wires from the front of the TV led all the way to a small gray box sitting in the middle of the floor, which indicated itself as some kind of video game machine. Next to the duck was an orange haired guy, with a blue head band, who looked down at him with a silly grin.

"Stop complaining! You won all 23 rounds of the last game,"

"Hey!…Uh, garwsh. What are you guys doing?", a tall dog-like creature with a green hat entered the room through a sliding door.

"Playing only the latest game to hit the market! MetroDome!", the guy said excitedly as he began punching hard on his controller staring at the screen.

"Is it hard?"

"Ah. Whaddya know Goofy. It's just a game. Nothing important that you'll need to know. Did he come back yet?"

"Nope."

"Heh. Figures. He must be using his powers strategically as usual," the duck rolled his eyes.

"What was that? That rolling eyes move you did, mister Donald? Do I sense the feeling of jealousy toward our own captain?", the human had to say something sarcastic to the duck.

"And what are you staring at, Wakka?", the duck glared hard at him. Goofy left the room sighing. Everyone had something busy to do except him. He walked up to a window and gazed deeply into what's on the other side. Billions of stars. Planets. If the King was still with them, he'll bet even more exciting things could've happened, but as for now, everything's moving slowly. Time itself, was ticking one step at a time. The heartless must've surely devoured thousands of worlds by now.

--

Twisting. Turning. The heat of the event was consuming him. Heartless were everywhere making safety the first thing that comes to mind. A window appeared in front of him and the only way to escape these nightmares was to jump through it.

Sora's eyes bolted open. Sunlight was strewn everywhere in his sight.

'Am I dead?', His arms were spread out making his body formed in a cross-like formation. His back was laying against something soft. Soft enough to feel like… He sat up quickly and turned around only to be faced with a pillow and a bed sheet.

_"Yes!", Sora fanned his face with relief and laughed at the same time, "It was only a dream. It felt so real though. Those black creatures kept showing up. Then this box opened and out popped this girl." The minute, he said that, the little red hair girl appeared out from underneath the bed's blanket and was staring up at him with those same innocent blue eyes. Sora's happy expression became frozen. It was like that for a few seconds before it changed into a face of sheer terror. _

"Agh! That girl's in my bed!", Sora frantically jumped away from his bed and laid himself flat against his bedroom wall. He quickly looked to his bottom left, seeing that his roller blades were sitting there on the floor resting upon each other.

"Soraaa! You up!?", a cheerful voice was calling from the other side of the bedroom door complete with a few knocks. The door then opened and out popped the head of Tidus. His eyes grew big noticing what was going on.

"Hmmmmmm. You weren't doing anything immoral were you?", the blonde looked between Sora and the girl with a suspicious expression.

"No! Of course not!!", Sora began to blush at this question with annoyance.

"Hey, chill. I'm just teasing my favorite co-worker! Mwahaha! Listen, we were all worried as to what happened to you last night. You should've seen the Boss! He was practically bashing our heads madly with questions. Anyways, we're just glad to have you back in one piece."

Sora's eyes bulged when the thought finally hit him.

"Tidus? How did I get home?"

"What? You're telling me you don't know? Ah well. Guess you did get abducted by a UFO or something…"

"Hey!!"

"Just kidding again! It was strange actually. We were about to storm out of the store holding up a search party just for you, when a sudden soft knocking was at the door. It looked like a child was outside so I opened it up, and found you laying on the ground, unconscious. I picked you up and noticed that that red hair girl appeared to be stuck with you as she followed me into the store."

Sora stared back at the girl with an apprehensive look.

"She's stuck with me?"

"Guess so! Hohoho! Good luck babysitting! I'm heading off downstairs so you better hurry or else, you'll be grounded by the Boss….for the hundredth time!", Tidus stuck his tongue out before closing the room's door. Sora groaned before noticing, the girl was no longer on his bed. Turning a little to his right, he easily spotted her, going toward his small bookshelf. She was tip-toeing in order to pick up some kind of small key that was just sitting there on a middle row. A small key…..with a tiny handle at the end of it.

"Hey! Don't touch that!", Sora ran over and grabbed the key away from her. Suddenly, he felt his hand, that held the key, was beginning to get warm. A light streak appeared pushing itself through his fingers and then another, and another. Eventually, his whole hand was surrounded by an explosion of light.

'!?', Once the light flashed, it was already over. Sora opened his squinting eye and looked at what was in hand now. A long big version of the key. It even had something hanging from the end of it now. Something, that looked like the shape of a mouse's head connected by a chain. The boy blinked and gave a quick shout dropping the gigantic key onto the floor. He stared at the girl who could only stare back up at him.

"Okay Sora. This is just getting too weird again. Pull yourself together and pretend nothing like this happened at all," he found himself talking to no one as he scratched his head. He turned to the girl again expecting her to say something, but sighed knowing nothing good will come out of his doing. After putting away the key inside a closet, he began to do his morning chore before heading downstairs to work. The girl was trailing behind him almost in a clingy fashion.

When he got to the kitchen, he began to feel something was going abnormal. Mostly everyone was crowding inside the kitchen, looking through its window into the customer area. Even the Boss was looking through it with that stern look of his.

"Morning! What's going on?"

"Shhhh! There's a suspicious customer sitting over there," an older boy was aiming his thumb at a stranger wearing a long brown detective coat. The hat matched with the outfit covering over half of the stranger's face. His gloved hands are what made him more suspicious.

"Is he some kind of out-of-towner?"

"Don't know. Looks like one, right? One of us tried getting his order but he wouldn't say anything." At that very moment, the door opened and this time, it was Sophie who entered into the store. Sora could feel his face growing pale at the moment. Although, he never met her before, something told him that she was connected to the black haired girl, he met yesterday. Her attire was pretty similar and the big long bag, that was on her shoulder, reminded him of a sword. She sat herself far away from the stranger who seemed to have taken no notice of her. One of the workers exited out of the kitchen and greeted the girl whole heartedly.

"Welcome to "Cid's 100 Juice Shack". Do you want to see our new Juice Special menu or go with the regular?"

"Neither, thank you," the girl smiled up at him, "I just want one glass of water with sugar lemon please. I'm not going to be here too long."

"Alright then. Your water will be right up, miss," the worker did the small bow before going back to the kitchen with a puzzled look on his face, "She's another strange one too. Never have I heard of someone ordering just simply water from our store before."

"Hm. Ya' know Sora?" Tidus gave the kid a wide grin, "You seem to know her from somewhere. I saw your face get really white like a ghost. Why don't you serve her the water?"

"Ah!? ..But..," Sora couldn't even protest another single word before he was standing outside the kitchen door holding onto a tray with the water, "Darn. Why do I end up always being the carrier boy?" The red head was trailing behind him with one hand curving into a fist holding it right up at her mouth. The other hand was still clinging onto his shorts.

"He-here you go, maam," the spiky hair boy couldn't stop himself from feeling nervous as he handed her the glass. He got the instant feeling, something was about to happen again.

"Thank you," she gently took the water and began mixing the sugar lemon in (since it was put aside in a mini dish), "Isn't it strange? There are some things in this world that are hard to be compatible with. When you think about it, there is water and then we got sugar lemon. You mix them together and you'll still have some sourness going on inside itself, even if you can't see it."

"Eh?", Sora stared at her in wonder. He couldn't understand the fact that she was giving him some kind of a hint. A sound could be heard on the other side of the room. The stranger began taking off his clothing only to reveal..

"Hey kid! We're back for Hikari!", the two shrooms were balancing themselves on top of each other to look like some kind of totem pole. The boy's eyes twitched in frustration.

"You're those mushroom monsters! How'd you guys find me!?"

"First of all, we're known as 'Rare Truffles'. Not 'mushroom monsters'! Secondly, you gave us that card. Remember!? Geez. This kid definitely must've had some kind of a freak accident when he was a baby."

"Oh.. Yeah. That's right. Now that I think about it.," Sora didn't have time to think though as the girl, he was serving, got up and unzipped her bag. The mushroom heads shrieked realizing who it was.

"It's Leon's Vice-Commander! How'd she get here!?"

"As I said, I won't be here for long," she took out a long purple staff; shaped on the top with a symbol for the moon. Pointing it at a frozen Sora, she beamed her last smile at him.

"I'll see you later kid. It's been great fun meeting you and Hikari too," she beamed quickly looking from the boy to the girl, and lifted the staff high at the ceiling before executing her final move, "Omega Warp-G!" A gush of wind started to flow through the room from out of nowhere. Everyone's hair got caught with the howls and flowing air. After the wind died down, a sound of one single loud clap echoed in around the room. A large (tiring scene) flash of light formed in the room's center for only a second. As soon as it disappeared, Sora and the little red head was gone once again. The two shrooms grumbled before running out of the store in fear. Sophie packed her staff into the bag and turned to face all of the shock stricken store workers who were rooted at the window.

"I'm sorry, but this situation had to be called on in an emergency. Thank you for your hospitality," she bowed low, and turned toward the store's front door swiftly. A few colorful geometric boxes were flown from her hand, through the air, and landed successfully on her once seated table. When she was gone from sight, the worker who got down Sophie's order began to relax, but couldn't get the entire scene out of his head.

"Great. She gave us munny for the water. Who is she and what did she do to Sora?" Tidus, on the other hand, couldn't stop staring at the spot where Sora once stood.

"Sora was just there, wasn't he?" The last important person in the room was Cid, who was on one side of a wall, in a pensive mood and kept silent for the rest of the day.

--

"So this is where you've been, Sora", he repeated the name so many times, he practically lost count of them. It took him months for his search to go through. Other than the major duties that was ultimately in his care, he felt that this search was far more important than the rest of them. Even if it pained him from having to do so. His sharp green eyes turned to examine the town he was in. Everything was paradise. Kept nestled between five other islands. Who wouldn't want to live here? It could be comparable to where he once was from. The boy shook his head to keep any more thoughts from entering his mind. He was hiding himself in a shadow of a building that overlooked the ocean in clear view. The main spying target though, was the town's only juice store.

"Drats! Why couldn't that girl leave us alone!?" The boy's head straightened as he saw two small black figures in blue coats running out of the store.

"Wherever we go, she's there! Remember that last incident that involved the bicycle?"

"Oh please. Don't even go there Medot! I wanna hear no more out of your mouth!"

"Heh. Well, at least, we'll have to admit that she got to the keyblade master and Hikari first."

"Yeah. Yeah. Fine. Admit the grandeur defeat. Jafar's not going to like what we just did."

"", and their voices grew smaller as they dashed down the boardwalk into a tiny dot. The boy walked out onto the boardwalk, watching the two shrooms, before turning around to look back at the juice store. They mentioned something about Sora. His eyes moved up and down the building. Looked like some kind of apartment complex on top of the store. Was it possible that Sora lived in there? Not taking any other chances, he ran right up to the store's side wall.

"Mega Gravira!", he yelled not caring if any passerby actually heard him. He already ignored several gawks from walkers at his strange outfit. Once saying that spell word, he was running on the wall, heading right for the roof. He landed on the top of the building with one drop of sweat. It was easy to locate the door that took him down. The hard part was navigating around the building without being caught by any of the store's workers. Going down two flights of stairs, he found the door that took him into a long wooden floor hallway. He smirked seeing that his speculation was correct after peering into one of the rooms. His tour of the floor leaved him with nothing. Heading back to the stairs carefully, he walked down the next set of floors. This hallway was painted a little differently from the floor above him, but nevertheless, an un-going pattern of bedrooms were still going on.

Upon reaching the second to last bedroom of the hall on its right-hand side, he began to sense a familiar aura spread out all around it. Not to mention, the room's ingredients: a messy looking bed, a bookshelf, a few clothes laid out on the floor, and an open window. The boy began to smile.

"You have changed. Little mister slob now." He advanced toward the room's closet door. Opening it up, the keyblade greeted him in the face. His hand went up in a reaching position, about to grab the key, but was interfered as he could now sense someone was behind him.

"Who…..are you? Why are you in Sora's room? How did you even get here without going through our store's first level?", Tidus approached the boy with caution. The silver head turned around slowly. His short straight hair was banging against his cheeks evenly since it only went down to his neck. He was quiet though as he waited for what else, this particular boy had to say. Tidus eyed the intruder's outfit with a serious look, "Are you some kind of a criminal or something? Dressed all in black… Hey!", he watched, rooted on his feet, as the other boy grabbed the keyblade, and ran right past him. Yet, very distinctly did Tidus manage to hear the boy speak to him as he went by.

"I am here to redeem a friend!" He then paused at the room's doorway before giving a sweeping bow. Tidus was about to walk up to him, but made it there too slow for the boy was out of the room, and eventually, the entire building. Sighing, he looked back at Sora's open closet door with a worried look.

"Was that a gigantic key in there? Anyways, Sora, you better come back. I can't help to think that you must be the most wanted guy in the galaxy."

--

"Ahhh---Ow!", Sora felt himself hurled through some open space into a dark opening. Passing through it, he then landed upon a cold hard floor face down. The red head landed gracefully though, on her two bare feet.

"Seriously, if I keep going through these odd warp-like things, I'm going to have a major huge headache that would last for a month!", groaning as he rubbed the back of his head with his two hands. Looking up and around him, he was in some kind of gigantic room filled with several monitors and computers. Only the sounds of a few hums were to be heard. The spiky hair boy got to his feet and began walking around the room. What's unique about the room itself is that, it's very bright and colorful. Even more, it looked like it was made entirely out of building blocks.

"What is this place?" At that very moment, a door, on the opposite end of the room, opened with a hiss sound. Three figures emerged from the doorway. Two of them, he recognized, but the third person was of no recollection.

"Well, it's about time you got here," snorted Yuffie as she placed both hands at her waist, "I was beginning to think that our Vice-Commander sent you to the moon."

"Yuffie, be polite! He's going to be here with us for awhile," Aerith placed one hand on top of the shorter girl's head, "so you'll need to get along with him."

"Sure, if only he pulled his act together and be more like the person, he's suppose to be," Yuffie pointed out with a frown.

"Huh?", Sora blinked, "Wait, you're telling me that I'm going to be here for awhile?"

"Boy, are you slow," the black haired girl simply shook her head.

"Yes. More will be explained later as we move on. Yuffie, can you please bring Hikari here?", Aerith asked as she decided that she heard enough comments from her companion. The shorter girl obliged, taking a hold of the child carefully, and walk her over to where the third person is.

"Where are you taking her!?", Sora couldn't believe he was actually demanding such a question. The third person placed one arm around the red hair girl's shoulder and looked at Sora directly in the eye. He was giving the younger boy a harsh glare.

'Wha!? Why do I feel so intimidated by him? It's as if, he could see right through me…,' Sora felt chills and a little fear. His eyes daringly treaded up to the figure's forehead to see a scar shaped in the form of an 'x'. From that point on, he didn't want to actually know more about this man. A man with shoulder length dark brown wavy hair and wearing a simple vest. A single chain bearing a cross hanged from his neck. He turned around leading the red head through the door. Once they were gone, Aerith turned to Sora with another one of her smiles.

"Don't worry about Hikari. She'll be fine. As for you though, you're going to have to take a special test."

"A-a test!? You're kidding me right!? I'm not the best test taker there is…"

"Oh no. Nothing like a writing exam. This one doesn't require any pencil or paper."

"Then, what does it require?", Sora raised one eyebrow up as he asked this. He obviously didn't seem like the type who would think of anything above what he's use to. Yuffie had to be the one who grinned at this thought. She tried her best to stifle a laugh as she said an answer.

"Your mind."


	5. Examination

**K² ::Rise K to the Second Keyblade::**

Once people prayed to Blue Sky for something.

The craving for power gave birth to the Heartless.

The Heartless drove people to the depths of ruin.

And then it has calmed down.

--

**Author's Notes:** Tadaima! Welcome to the next segment of our hero's adventure. The last chapter of Fan-Enix's K² tankouban one! (laughs madly) Of course, the actual volume has a lot more chapters but this is fan fiction so everything's elongated. This chapter is the shortest chapter, besides the prologue, to be uploaded.

Dislcaimer: I have no money. I have no power. I have no ownership on three companies and their products. All characters are owned respectably. I own though, a cute colorful small multi-colored dolphin from the Jersey shore. (nods)

K-chan: And? What was that suppose to mean?

Tomogirl: Nothing. (shrugs and walks away)

K-chan: …. (stares)

Quotation Key:

"**text"-quote**

'**text'-thoughts**

----

----

Chapter 4: Examination

A minute later, a big cloud of smoke just exploded in the middle of the room. Within it, came a silhouette of a girl.

"Welcome back Vice-Commander," bowed Aerith as Sophie stepped out of the smoke looking pleased.

"Although our mission wasn't that successful, at least we did get back the girl. The enemies will surely come back with bigger plans against us, but we'll find a way to always prevail. Now that we also have the keyblade master in our care, dealing with those heartless will be a piece of cake," Sophie ended with a wink. She then turned to Sora who only backed up a little with a timid expression.

"Before I Omega Warped myself here, I met someone who knew you. Your name is Sora, right?"

"Yeah! Uh… That someone must be Tidus. He's the only guy in the store who knows me better than anyone else."

"Wait.. Your name's Sora? Hahaha! I can't believe it! Your name's meaning…. It's just like the legend,--," Aerith clamped one hand over Yuffie's mouth, "mephasteroaingdomhertz," The shorter girl began to squirm crazily, but no matter how hard she tried, she'll never be able to break free.

"?", Sora looked at Yuffie questionably before returning his attention to Sophie.

"So, what else did Tidus say about me? Is he worried? Does he believe that I'm actually abducted by a UFO? Huh?"

"Actually, I don't know if this Tidus guy, you're talking about, is the same person. He didn't look like someone who would work in a store. He looked more like a spy wearing dark clothing and gloved hands."

"A what? Maybe Tidus is doing another one of his tricks again?"

"Does this Tidus walk on walls and have silver hair, by any chance?", Sophie specified, making sure her point is made clear enough. Sora paused. His eyes widened as he looked up at her.

"Say that again? A guy with silver hair? You sure he knows me?"

"Thought so," she ended with a sigh, "Listen, once you're done with your test, I'll explain the whole story to you."

"Not you too!"

"Relax kid. Everyone here had to take one." Sora still gave her a look of disaster, but complied as he felt Aerith lead him to another end of the room. He was given in for another surprise as both of them halted in front of an arm chair that's facing its back toward them.

"You may go now, Aerith," came a soft-spoken gentle voice, "I'll make sure that he's properly taken care of." The chair swerved around. Sitting on it was the short blonde hair girl with a huge sketchpad in her arms. She was dressed in a long white lab coat and her face was of pure emotionless.

"Yes," Aerith bowed before walking away.

"Hey! No, wait! Come back! On second thought, maybe…," Sora was starting to feel creeps from this woman as he turned stretching his hand toward Aerith's shrinking figure.

"Maybe what?", the blonde hair girl interjected standing up, "You want to be guarded against my supreme presence?"

"I--I..," Sora stuttered speechless of what else he could do.

"Little boy. It's time to see what's in your head, whether you like it…or not. Now, follow me," she swiftly walked toward a skinny door. Opening it up, Sora felt wind like never before coming through it. "Don't be afraid. Come in. Come in," the girl's voice swam through the door pulling the boy in. One single thought did float up somewhere around the room like a feather.

'I-am-not-a-little-boy!' (Completed with a vein)

Moments later…

"Just what is this thing!? I look like a monkey in this contraption," Sora stared hard at the girl as she was working on a gigantic keyboard. He couldn't believe, he was put up to such an exam. Arms and legs were strapped to this gigantic Frankesteinish metal board. His head had this huge bowl-shaped helmet on connected to a lot of wires. The wires lead down to several machines that were situated around the board. Two monitors were laid out in front of the girl as she was typing furiously, stopping here and then, in order to think.

"Listen. Even if everyone wants to keep me here, I don't think, I can stay here too long. I got work issues with the Boss, so I can't actually leave the island yet. Do you hear me!? Therefore, I think I need to go home now." The girl slowly turned her head at him and simply said two words to him.

"Be quiet." Sora's head snapped and his body froze instantly when he made eye contact with her.

'This..this girl. Who is she? Is she even human?' He watched with a numbness feeling all over him.

"Hmm," the girl spoke after twelve minutes has passed. She walked over to Sora and lifted up his chin with one finger.

"The brain, the heart, and the soul…are all disconnected."

"What does that mean?", Sora demanded through quenched teeth.

"It means….your I.Q. is low. It's not too low, but low. You keep asking all these questions. Some of them, you should've known a long time ago. You are the keyblade master after all."

"What? Just because now I have this gigantic key… Oops. Anyways, just because I have it, everyone can now call me the keyblade master? What is this master suppose to do anyway? Fight off all those monsters?"

"Tsk. More questions are being poured out of that little mouth of yours. Keep talking and you'll eventually find yourself talking to a wall."

"Hey! Look, I'm just a normal kid trying to make a living. Suddenly, I wind up on an adventure that takes me to another place and meet up with this strange little girl, Kairi. Could you at least spare me some details?"

"Finally, a more supportive question to what you've been seeking for."

"And can you stop talking in riddles?"

"No."

"……..," Sora gave her a grumpy look.

"To answer the question of adventure, you've been asking for one haven't you? Although you may have not realized it, deep within your heart, it was longing to venture to other worlds. To see boundaries that are beyond your wildest dreams like some fairytale syndrome."

"Ah."

"You and that girl, Hikari, are connected. Fated by the threads of this world and another world's destiny, you are both destined to save our worlds from complete disasters."

"Huh? You mean, Kairi's a keyblade master too?"

"No. She's a princess, as you've known before, but there is a deeper secret that she hides within her. Many years ago, the mainland country of Hollow Bastion was under siege. Its kind-hearted king was corrupted by the powers of darkness and was dethroned immediately. He went into hiding underneath the castle's basement where he began to build a secret base for himself. Soon, a division of our patrol managed to capture him, but he was able to escape once again. Hasn't been seen since then. The new king wasn't actually a good king either once he took power. He was greedy, and mean. Therefore, because of that, heartless were able to break the barriers of Hallow Bastion. Heartless are those black creatures who are born from the depths of the darkness in people's hearts. Mainly, nightmarish manifestations bred with negative energy just like the ones you've seen last night. They took over parts of the world. Somehow, they spared the greedy ruler out of his desperate pleads and decided to follow under his rule. Now, the word of Hikari's existence came to him briefly after the attack of the heartless. Hikari had some kind of power that's powerful enough to save worlds. The ruler feared her power, but at the same time, craved for it. That's why, Hikari was locked up in that safe by a keyblade master, and placed under sleep magic. Only a keyblade master has the ability to open it"

"You can't tell me that, that master was me who locked her up!? I wouldn't be able to--- I mean, that's---."  
"Impossible? I didn't say it was you. I'm just saying, it might be. There are other keyblade wielders in other worlds. You, just happen to be an exception."

"That weird flashing light. Is that one of her own powers?"

"Yes, but there's something more basic than that which is at stake here."

"And what is it?"

"Think, and you might just remember. Just like how you remembered Hikari's true name."

"Hik…Kairi?"

"And possibly, learn to not ask so many questions, you have no understanding to."

"……."

Immediately after a moment of silence, the blonde haired girl started drawing something in her sketchbook.

"Are you going to just leave me here?", Sora asked with an impatient tone of voice. His arms really felt dead on the board since all of the blood felt like it flowed down into his stomach.

"Only when I'm fully done with my observations."

"Your drawing!? Ha! I bet you're mocking me right now."

"You don't even know what's on here."

"Oh yeah? It should be me, with two rabbit ears, big long goofy teeth, and a lion's tail!" In response to that quote, the girl turned her sketchbook over to show the boy. His face froze at the sight of it.

"There's nothing on it! It's just a blank piece of paper, but…you were drawing on it, weren't you?"

"When you've fully realized your potential, will you be able to see what I've drawn here," she ended softly before there was a series of repetitive knockings on the door, "Come in."

"Um," Yuffie walked in rather nervously at first, "Yes, I'm just here to ask when your little operation is going to be done."

"Oh, quite soon in fact."

"Ok-doki," Yuffie skipped happily toward Sora with a tremendous grin, "I guess, I'm in charge of showing you the ropes kid. The ship's pretty big so you'll definitely have the ability to get lost." The minute she mentioned the word 'ship', Sora's heart seemed to have skipped one beat.

"A ship!? You mean we're not in a building at all!?"

"You didn't show him yet, did you?", the blonde looked up at Yuffie, asking even in that same monotone voice.

"Nope. Might as well before he does go haywire without those restraints on his arms and legs," she clapped twice loudly. A little rumble occurred around the room. A large panel, that was on a wall in front of them, began to split into two. Once parted from each other, a window could be seen bearing a beautiful sky. Sora's jaw might've dropped if it could.

"Welcome to Hollow Bastion's First Air Patrol Unit Gummiship! One of the best ship in its fleet. It comes even with automatic soap dispensers," Yuffie had her eyes sparkling at the thought of it.

"I'm on a gummiship!? ….," Sora pondered endlessly as a certain memory aroused from the back of his mind, 'I remember a long time ago, an old man came by our store…."

_"Here, my boy. I want you to have this," a familiar elderly man was handing Sora, who was on his roller blades, the small 'special' key, "Someday, you'll be going to far off worlds where they have their own battles, gigantic gummiships, and tales of incredible adventure. This key will open up that door for you. Just take good care of it, you hear? HARHARHAR!"_

'He had a strange name too. Ohinakano or Ohinakana. Something like that,' Sora could only stare out into space now.

"Hey! You got a low I.Q.! Of course! Even a dummy could figure it out! Probably not you though," Yuffie was staring at Sora's score sheet with an even bigger grin on her face. She noticed that he wasn't listening to her. "You there!? Kid?", Yuffie kept waving her hand in front of his face, but it appeared, his mind has been somewhere else for quite sometime, "Sigh. I know, you'll grow eventually. That's why, I'm bullying you so I can hopefully snap you into reality. Although, I don't think it's working yet. I can't wait to get into a nice decent conversation with you!"

"Huh? You said something?", Sora blinked and looked at Yuffie with a clueless expression. She smirked and pointed directly at him.

"I psyched you! Mwahaha!"

"What? What?," Sora kept twisting his head right and left, not understanding one single thing she just said. Question marks popped all over the place.

"Ignore her. She's just jealous," the blonde looked up briefly before looking back down at her sketch pad. Sora sweatdropped realizing that he'll get no straight answer from both of them.

--

In a dark dismal room somewhere else in the ship, the man, known as the Commander, was staring hard at the little red head. She looked on, as usual, innocently at him

"You know that your awakening will start a set of devastations that may befall this world, and countless of others. Yet, you chose to be awakened. Is there something important coming our way? Tell me."

-----

_"Ah-Ahhhh!", a voice was yelling in one of the large rooms that looked like a library. Sounds of layered 'booms' and 'bams' came right after the 'ahs'. Mr. Porter dropped a water bucket onto a table and ran straight down a long hallway. _

_"You alright, miss? That sound, just seconds ago, didn't sound good at all," he poked his head through the room's tall door. He found Kairi sitting on the floor with thousands of books scrambled all around her. _

_"I'm fine," she gave her usual smile, "I guess, it's not easy after all when dealing with so many books at once."_

_"Woah there. You got it all wrong. Holding these many books might just make you extremely smart. HARHAR!", the old man helped Kairi up and bended down onto his knees in order to help pick up some of the fallen books., "It's ok if you carry several books at a time. There's no need to hurry in this type of place." _

_Kairi nodded as she bended down to pick up the other fallen books. Once they were both done, she began to spin in order to see every corner of the room._

_"One thing that amazes me are the amount of books that are stored here. I didn't realize it before without remembering that this is a castle…"_

_"Ah. These are just here to help keep me company. Since I don't get that many visitors here, I'll always come here to entertain myself. A lot of these books existed way back when this kingdom was fully running with prosperity."_

_"I see…," Kairi's voice faded off as her attention was once again caught with a large stain glass window that's situated at the far end of the library. A glow of light was bobbing up and down somewhere in the darkness. This time, it seemed to have stayed rooted in one place. _

_"Mr. Porter?" she looked back at the elder with eyes of wonder, "What's he searching for?"_

_The old man looked at the window with a weary expression for what felt like two long minutes. Kairi found herself a seat on one of the stack of library books. She watched the window amusedly until Mr. Porter turned his attention back to her. _

_"No matter how many times, I keep telling him, he just wouldn't listen to me."_

_"Eh? Pardon?", the girl tilted her head a little showing she's confused.. _

_"That boy, Sora," Mr. Porter stared straight into her eyes solemnly, "He's searching for a way out of here. An exit…" _

--------

**A.N.:** There are actual automatic soap dispensers in Japan therefore, what Yuffie says fits. Moving on.. Yay! The K² Teaser Trailer! This is based on the R² teaser trailer found at the end of volume one. I can't actually believe I pulled everything off until now (although, it's believable). Now, I'll have to figure out how to place each of these quotes in the next future chapters. Hoohoo.... Since, it should happen that all of these quotes should be appearing in the second tankouban (or beyond it). Maybe, I should buy the Japanese second tankouban? Hmmmmm.... (rubs hands together) This is the Fan-Enix world though so, I'm definitely going to butcher the stories. P.S.: These quotes won't tell you who's saying them, but you can sort of guess who is who. One can tell that Yuffie's quote didn't make it to the trailer.

Tetsuya: Now, you've gone too far. (raises his knife)

Maki: Yes. I agree. (raises her knife too)

Together: We shall now send a virus to your computer and corrupt your files.

Tomogirl: Noooooo!!!

**Special: The K² Teaser Trailer**

Once people prayed to Blue Sky for something.

The craving for power gave birth to the HEARTLESS.

The HEARTLESS drove people to the depths of ruin.

And then it has calmed down.

Through the foggy depths of an empty kingdom.

A girl was knocking on the gates of her own destiny.

In paradise, surrounded by water.

A boy saw a falling star on a clear night.

There's danger to be faced.

"I told you, leave the rest up to me."

Tied by two keys.

"And what if I don't want to go in!?"

Their paths will cross once more.

"I've come from a world that was once filled with light."

Secrets are found that were once shredded in darkness.

"You've been given a mission. Hurry up or you'll ultimately fail."

As the door to Kingdom Hearts will finally open.

"I have to save Kairi!"

The rise to the next keyblade is already here.

Are you ready?


End file.
